blue eyed angel
by ILovehim-but-hedoesntknow
Summary: Hermione has some big changes. dramione sorta. hermione finds out she is no longer a granger.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione woke up to her mother, Jane calling her down stairs. Hermione stretched groggily and slowly walked down the stairs in her small black shorts and low rise tank top.  
"Ma where are you?" Hermione yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
"We are in the Living Room" Jane replied loudly.

Hermione walked through the kitchen, grabbed a chocolate chip granola bar and walked into the living room. As soon as she walked in the room Hermione's jaw dropped on her couch sat a woman with strawberry blonde hair and icy blue eyes while the man beside her, Hermione assumed it was her husband, had pure black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Sitting next to them was two boys about the same age as her both had black hair and icy blue eyes. She recognized one of the boys to be Blaise Zambini, her arch-enemy Draco Malfoy's best friend. Sitting on the man's lap was a little girl of about six or seven; she had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"What are you doing here, Zambini?" Hermione said coldly looking straight at Blaise.  
"Now, Now be nice darling" her father told her.

"WHY IS HE HERE?" Hermione shouted.  
"Hermione, these are your parents and siblings. We adopted you when you were young." Jane told her once she calmed.

"I am Marissa Zambini your mother, and this is your father James Zambini" the beautiful woman said.  
" Wait aren't Blaise and I about the same age?" Hermione asked her real parents.  
" You, Blaise and Brian are Triplets" her father stated.

" B-But I look nothing like them" Hermione said confused.  
"You were put under a powerful glamour charm when you were adopted if you'd like I can lift it off of you" her real father told her and she nodded and he placed his wand on her head and whispered an incantation and slowly a cold shiver ran through her body. Everyone in the room gasped as the spell came off and she ran to the mirror on the wall and gasped she didn't have black hair like her brothers she had strawberry blonde hair like her mother. She had the same color eyes as the boys, icy blue. Then, the little girl ran up to her.

" My name is Lexis and you have the same color hair as me, it is so cool to have a sister, I'm 6"the petite little girl said fast.

"Is my name still Hermione?" she asked her parents.  
"No your name is Lana Maria Alexis Eleanor Zambini" her mother answered.

"We must be going darling, are you going to come with us Lana?"her father asked and she nodded.  
She turned to the Grangers and hugged both of them "Thank you for everything, I love you guys" she told both of the Grangers.

Then she went upstairs to dress and pack.  
When she entered her room she quickly undressed, showered and then dried off with magic. Then she dressed in a blue halter top, a black flowing dance skirt and blue strappy heels. She brush her now straight hair and curled the ends. Then, she applied her black eyeliner, black mascara and blue eye shadow. She grabbed her favorite pink strawberry lip gloss and applied it to her already pouty pink lips. For a finishing touch she added two dozen black sex bracelets to her right wrist and two dozen blue sex bracelets to her left wrist. Then with a lazy flick of her wand her trunk was packed with everything she needed.

She walked to the door and yelled out" Blaise, Brian come help me, its heavy". In a moment she heard the pounding of footsteps and her brothers came to help her. They grabbed the trunk and she followed them down stairs. She hugged and kissed the Grangers goodbye and followed her family to the limo.

Both of her brothers and father gave disapproving looks at how much skin she was showing, but Lana ignored it and Braided Lexis hair.

When they arrived at the most beautiful mansion Lana had ever seen, the family exited the limo. Lana saw none other than Draco Malfoy standing outside the door waiting for them.

"Blaise, show your sister around the house. Brian can't because he is coming with your mother, Lexis and I we are going to take the girls shopping "there father said sternly before turning to her." We have to go out for a bit, sweetie but Blaise will show you around" he told his daughter.  
" Okay daddy see you soon" Lana replied sweetly and he kissed her forehead and reentered the limo.  
Lana turned and saw Blaise and Draco heading away from the door.

"Wait, Blaise your supposed to show me around" she said as she ran to catch up but it is very hard to run in heels and a skirt.  
"Protificus Totalus" she said twice and both of them froze mid-step. She walked to them and said "I will only unbind you if you promise that you will show me around my new home, if you break your promise you will get the worst bat bogey hex you have every experienced AND I will tell daddy that you left his princess all alone in a strange new place. Promise me?" she told the boys and they had no choice but to agree, so she flicked her hand and they were unbound and fell on the floor at her feet.

"Who's the babe Blaise?" Draco asked eying her.  
"Don't you dare look at my SISTER like that "he growled at his best friend. Draco's eyes widen when he heard this.  
"What's the matter Drakie, your best friend has a sister who used to be the MUDBLOOD" Lana told him.

"Mudblood what the hell?, Did you like brainwash the Zambini's" he growled at her.  
"How dare you" she yelled and ran all the way to the door yanked it open and bounded into the closest room which happened to be a kitchen.  
"Man, why did you do that" Blaise yelled and bounded after his sobbing sister and Draco ran after them.

When Blaise entered the kitchen closely followed by Draco, he saw the strawberry blonde haired girl with her head in her arms sobbing uncontrollably. Blaise wrapped his arms around his sister and quieted down.

"I just w-want to be accepted" she sobbed into his chest. Draco looked at her guiltily and said quietly "I'm sorry I was just surprised, I don't want to be a jerk anymore".  
Lana looked at him in surprise and said in a small voice "Ok".  
She turned to her brother and whispered "Can you take me to my room?".  
"Sure lala come this way "he replied.

"I like that my nickname will be Lala" she said enthusiastically and followed her brother out of the room with Draco following behind her. Lana wiggled her hips a little more then she normally would to tease him. Blaise stopped outside a group of four doors on one side and a door across from them. The first door had a sign that said Blaise, the second door didn't have a sign, the third door sign read Brian, and the last sign read princess Lexis.  
"The second door is yours when you place your hand on the wood your sign will appear "Blaise told her.

As she placed her hand on the wood, a sign that read Princess Lana appeared, she looked at the door across from her own and saw that it read Draco.  
"Think of your favorite color and then open the door" Blaise instructed, while Draco remained silent.

*Silver and pink*she thought and opened her door. She gasped when she looked inside. It had a king size bed, walk-in closet, vanity table and beautiful French doors that led to a balcony overlooking a beautiful garden.

"I'm tired I'm going to lay down for a bit" she told the boys before she jumped into her pink bed and snuggled under her silver silk comforter. Both boys left and after an hour she was shaken awake by Draco.  
"Come on love, I want to talk to you" Draco whispered in her ear.  
"Don't call me love, only my boyfriend calls me that" Lana replied groggily.

*BOYFRIEND? WHO'S YOUR BOYFRIEND, WE ARE GOING TO KILL HIM*Lana heard this inside her head and bolted upright and grabbed her head in pain.  
"BLAISE, BRIAN GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE RIGHT NOW" Lana screamed.

Both boys scampered into the room.  
"CARE TO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED" she screamed her pitch and volume climbing.  
"Well we can communicate through our thoughts and hear each others "Blaise explained.

"AND YOU TELL ME THIS NOW YOU IDIOTS" she screamed louder and the two boys shrugged sheepishly.  
"When I was Hermione I was dating Ron Weasley and I suppose I still am "Lana explained to the boys.

When she was finished speaking she noticed Draco's expression was sad.

*Draco looks sad Blaise, is something wrong with him*Lana thought to Blaise and looked up and saw that Draco did look awful sad.  
*I don't know Lala* Blaise thought back.  
"Lets go to lunch mom and dad are waiting for us" Brian said.

"I just need to freshen up" Lana told the boys, as she stood up and straghtened her top,that had slid sideways making her c-cups look bigger. Then she redid her makeup and slid her shoes back on. She opened the door and found Draco leaning on the frame and her brothers were leaning against the opposite wall.  
"Ok I'm ready"Lana said to the boys.

Then quick as a flash Draco lifted her over his shoulder, being careful not to put his hands under her skirt.  
"DRACO MALFOY PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT" Lana screamed.  
"But you don't know your way down to the dining room so I'm going to carry you" Draco stated with a grin,while she pounded his back with her fists.

"ARE YOU TWO JUST GOING TO LET HIM DO THIS TO ME?"Lana asked them.  
The brothers nodded, with matching grins on their faces.  
"Then I will tell you something thet will wipe the grins right off your faces."she said and they listened intently"He can see right up my skirt to my black lace thong".

Both boys had looks of horror on their faces as they grabbed her right out of his hands and placed her on the floor.  
"Why did you do that? You knew I made sure my hands and eyes stayed away from your skirt"Draco asked.

"I know but now if you bother me I can tell Daddy that you were looking up my skirt" she said with a wicked grin on her face.  
"You wouldnt "Draco said in shock.  
"Oh she would"Blaise and Brian said together, as Lana ran to the dining room embracing her parents.

"Daddy, after lunch can I go swimming"Lana asked her father sweetly.  
"Of course baby girl what ever you want"her father told his daughter.  
"Hey we asked earlier and you said No"all three boys cried.  
"Well you wanted to go while Lana was sleeping and that is rude, you can go to though"he said sternly.  
Lana ate her chicken ceaser salad and went upstairs to change into her bathing suit,but there was no clothes in her closet.

"Blaise, Brian one of you come help me"she shouted.  
"You have to tell the closet what you want"Blaise said then left,closing the door behind him.

"Pink bikinis" Lana told her closet and it filled with hundreds of swimsuits. She chose one that showed of all of her curves, changed, grabbed her towel, tanning oil and sun glasses and went outside to the pool. As soon as Lana got to the pool she snapped her fingers at the chaise in front of her, it was instantly covered with soft pink materiel and pillows with her initials LZ on them. She put on her sunglasses and started to lather her skin in tanning oil making Draco almost drool. She turned onto her stomach when she was done with her front.

"Can one of you put this on my back, shoulders, and legs?"Lana asked holding up the bottle.. Someone took it from her, so she put her arm down and closed her eyes as the strong hands massaged the oil into her body. "You should be a masseuse, this feels so good!"Lana exclaimed.  
*You are hardly wearing any clothes and Draco is massaging you with oil, not a good combination sis*Blaise thought to her.  
"I'm good you can stop Draco" Lana told him as she rolled over and got up, dived gracefully into the pool. Draco did a cannonball in after her, they had fun in the pool and when they got out they went to get ready for a formal dinner with the Notts.

In her room, her house-elf ginger was helping Lana dress. She chose an icy blue and white corset dress that laced up in the front and back. Lana had Ginger lace it up very tight so she would look even thinner than she already was. She paired it with white strappy 4 inch heels, making her about 5'10''. Then she slid on a simple white gold locket and bracelet. Before going down to dinner Lana straightened already straight hair and curled the ends, and applied blue eye-shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara and strawberry lip gloss. Then she walked out her room and down the grand staircase.

-Downstairs-  
Blaise, Brian, Draco, and Theodore Nott waited for Lana to come so they could go to dinner. As soon as they saw her slowly walking down the grand staircase every jaw dropped. Theodore was drooling and thinking of ways he could get her in bed. Draco licked his lips slowly, when he saw her. He wanted her so bad. Both Blaise and Brian could not believe that their little sister was wearing what she was and they also hated the look in Theodore's eyes. They knew he only wanted to bed her and they knew Draco really liked her.

"Shall we go then, mummy and Daddy will be waiting" Lana said to the boys.  
"Hello, I'm Theodore Nott, but you can call me Theo" he said as he kissed her hand and all of the other boys glared hatefully at him.  
"Pleasure, I'm Lana" Lana replied in a fake sweet voice rolling her eyes toward her brothers and Draco and rubbing her hand on the back of her dress when he wasn't looking.

*He's a jerk; he tries to get every girl he sees in his bed. He has notches on his bedpost, do not be one of them. If he tries to get you we will kill him*Brian and Blaise thought together.  
*Don't worry my purity is going to someone special*Lana thought back  
*Your still pure?*Blaise asked in thought.  
*Yes, Ron wanted to take it from me but I said no*LaLa thought and then walked into the grand dining room.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. & Mrs. Nott, I'm Lana" Lana said to the Notts.  
"Pleasure, you are a lovely girl. What do you think of our boy?" Maxine Nott asked her.  
"He's nice" she answered, but in her head she thought*he's a jerk, who only wants to get girls in bed with him*.

Throughout the whole dinner Draco was staring at her and Theo was planning how to get her in bed.

"Goodnight. Oh mummy, daddy tomorrow I'm going to go tell my friends what has happened. I'm going to leave early. Ok?"Lana told her parents as she kissed Brian, Blaise, her parents and Draco on the cheek.

Then she went upstairs and fell asleep fully clothed on her bed, five minutes later Draco came in flicked his wand and she was in her pajamas. Then he slipped her under the covers and kissed her forehead before whispering "Goodnight my blue eyed angel" and he left to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

. Lana woke up feeling refreshed and warm. She dressed in a silver shiny curve hugging mini dress and silver heels. She applied her make-up the muggle way, by slowly lining her eyes with black eyeliner. Then, making her eyelashes volumized and dark with black mascara. With silver eye-shadow on her eyelids and pink strawberry lip gloss on her pouty lips she finished. Then she scribbled a note to the boys and her parents telling them that she went to the Weasleys. She grabbed a chocolate chip granola bar and some floo powder. She threw the powder in the fireplace and shouted "The Burrow".  
As she arrived, she saw that the kitchen was empty. "Mr. Weasley must be at work and Mrs. Weasley must be shopping" Lana said to herself.  
She walked up the stairs to see if Ron was upstairs. On the stairs by Ginny's door, she saw a pair of Ron's pants. On the second landing she saw one of his shirts.  
"Boy, is he a pig" Lana said to herself.  
When, she got to his door on the third landing she didn't knock because she wanted to surprise him. When she opened the door she got a surprise. A completely naked Lavender Brown was straddling an equally as naked Ron.  
She stormed up to the girl, grabbed her by her hair and punched her square in the face. The girl fell with a thud to the floor unconscious.  
"If you want, come back in fifteen minutes and Lavender and I will be done" he said suggestively as he got up and walked close to her. She slapped him hard and left her hand print on his cheek.  
"How dare you cheat on me" Lana hissed at him angrily.  
"Who the bloody hell are you, I go out with Hermione, and I use Lavender , and Pansy for sex since Hermione won't give me any "he said angrily.  
"I'm Lana Zambini, your worst nightmare. I used to be your girlfriend Hermione, but now we are nothing. I will get my revenge Ronald Weasley" she hissed. Then she ran down stairs and grabbed floo powder. "Zambini estate" she shouted.  
Lana fell out of the fireplace into the sitting room where the boys were playing exploding snap. As soon as she hit the floor, she began to sob. All three boys looked at her and started to walked toward her, but she ran out of the room, and up the stairs to her room and sobbed into her pillow. The boys bounded upstairs two minutes after she lay down and pounded on the wall around her door.  
*Lala please open the door, its covered in thorns and outlined in roses, I think we need a password*her brothers pleaded, but she kept sobbing.  
"Ron Weasley is a bloody idiot and deserves to be stripped of his 'man hood' and drowned in a well" a male voice said and then the door opened and the boys rushed to hug the sobbing girl. Soon, sobbing tired her out so much she fell asleep in the boys' arms.  
"How did you know the password Drake?"Blaise asked.  
"He's the only one, who can make her cry harder then I did" Draco answered simply.  
A few hours later, Lana woke to Ginger gently shaking her.  
"Miss its almost time for dinner with the Notts, would you like me to wake master Malfoy" Ginger squeaked pointing at Draco sound asleep on a couch pulled close to her bed.  
"No Ginger, I'll do it when I'm ready. Your dismissed" she told the small elf and the elf left with a crack.  
Lana dressed in a little black dress with silver accents. The poofed the front of her hair and secured it with a silver clip. She slipped on silver strappy heels and applied black eyeliner, mascara, and silver eye-shadow. She finished it off with strawberry lip gloss.  
"Draco, wake up" she said gently shaking his arm. He didn't stir then she thought, maybe if.... She leaned down a kissed him gently on the lips and his eyes flashed opened and he placed his hand on the small of her back pulling her on the couch with him. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, practically begging for entrance and she let him roam her mouth. He slid his hands under her dress and felt her firm stomach.  
"Draco, I can't be in a relationship. Not yet... it hasn't even been a day" Lana whispered and got up off of him.  
"I understand, love. I'm here when your ready" he said with a smile.  
They walked down the stairs after Draco freshened up. When Theodore saw them come down together he was fuming. He wanted to bed her first.  
At the dinner table, Lana saw that Theodore was looking at her like piece of meat and she had had enough.  
"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE A PIECE OF MEAT, I'm not some whore you can look at like that" she screamed at him and she ran to her room and sobbed into her pillow once again.

Downstairs  
Both the Zambini and the Nott parents were shocked at her outburst.  
"Maybe you ,Draco said pointing a finger at Theodore, shouldn't look at a girl like you want to throw her in bed, when her boyfriend just cheated on her and they broke up".  
Draco ran up the stairs after Lana, closely followed by Blaise, Lexis and Brian.  
Marissa and James said goodbye to the Notts and ran upstairs after their children and Draco.  
When Draco got upstairs he found Lana sobbing on the couch, that they had hours ago kissed on. Her door was open, so he went in sat on the couch and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Do I look only like someone you need for only sex, because I want a boyfriend who wants me for me" Lana choked out into Draco's now soaked chest.  
"No you are much more than that LaLa" Draco whispered while stroking her hair.  
When Draco said this he didn't realize that Blaise and Brian were outside.  
Draco kissed her tenderly on the forehead and brushed away her tears.  
*He really likes you Lans and he's nice now that his fathers in Azkaban and his mother lives in France with her veela relatives* Blaise told her in thought.  
*So that's why he's here and not at his house* Lana thought back and she saw him nod out of the corner of her eye.  
Lana kissed him gently on the lips causing her brothers, sister, and her parents to cry out "Finally".  
Both Lana and Draco laughed. Just then their Hogwarts letters flew the window.  
When Lana opened hers she saw that she was Head Girl and Draco saw that he was Head Boy and Slytherin Quittach captain.  
"Mum, daddy can the four of us go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Lana asked her parents.  
"Of course and both you and Draco get presents for getting Heads. Lana how's about you get the new broom Sonic 5000" James Zambini answered. All of the boys looked at her, expecting her to say no.  
"Only if the boys teach me how to fly" Lana answered, then she giggled at the boys shocked faces. Then the boys nodded.  
"Oh and by the way boys if Pansy Parkinson comes anywhere near me ill kill her will my bare hands" Lana said her voice deathly, after her parents left to tuck Lexis in.  
"Was Weasel cheating on you with Pansy" Draco asked slowly.  
Lana nodded as her eyes glazed over and she added "with that Bitch Lavender too".  
"Goodnight boys" Lana said kissing her brothers on their cheeks and Draco forcefully on his mouth, catching everyone by surprise. Then she slid in between her silver silk sheets and fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pink silk pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning Lana woke up groggily and groaned when she realized it was only seven in the morning. She got up any way because she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep. She took a nice hot shower using her favorite citrus shampoo and conditioner. When she stepped out of the shower she dried off and dressed in a pink halter top and black denim booty shorts. She paired her outfit with pink pumps. Then she blow dried, and straightened her hair. Then she poofed the front and fastened it with bobby pins. She applied her black eyeliner and mascara, then pink eye-shadow and lip gloss. She pocketed the lip gloss knowing she'd need it if she and Draco snogged a lot.

By the time she was done, it was 8:30. She stepped out of her room and crossed the hall to Draco's door. She slid in and looked at his beautiful angelic face. Lana crawled on top of him and straddled his stomach. She leaned forward and kissed him full and deep on the lips. As soon as she did this his eyes flashed open, his put his hands on her waist pulling her closer and flipped over so that he was on top.

Then she pulled away when he tried to deepen the kiss.  
*WAKE UP YOU LASY LUMPS*Lana screamed in her head and both of Draco and Lana burst out laughing when they heard both boys yell from their beds.

*Lana I'm going to come and get you*Blaise growled in thought.  
*good luck finding me my dear brother*Lana thought back.  
Draco smirked as Lana snapped her fingers and a disillusion charm was placed on her. Then she sat on Draco's lap, so they wouldn't notice she was there. Blaise came into the room and asked Draco if he had seen Lala because he needed revenge, Draco shook his head and laid his head back against the headboard of his bed. As soon as he left Lana took off the charm and kissed Draco passionately.

"I guess this means were going out" Lana stated to him.  
"Only if you're sure your ready, because ill wait if you need time" Draco told his blue eyed angel.  
"No I'm ready baby, but are you ready" Lana asked.  
"For What?" Draco said confused.

"For this" Lana said as she tackled him to the bed kissed all the way down his stomach because he wasn't wearing a shirt. She felt him go hard under her body as she kissed his lips again.  
"Okay baby, I'm hungry and as much as I want to eat you up. I need food" Lana said with a giggle as she got off the bed.

"Okay love, I'm ready" Draco told her ten minutes later as he walked out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a button down shirt, that was un buttoned for the first 4 or 5 buttons exposing his toned chest.  
Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked down to breakfast together. When they reached the dining room all of the Zambini's smiled at the two.

"Daddy can we leave after breakfast" Lana asked her father.  
"Of course darling, here's some money for you all" he handed each teenager a bag that would replenish itself if it ran out.

Lana finished eating her eggs and toast the, the four teenagers apparated to The Leaky Cauldron. Blaise got everyone butterbeers and then they sat down and drank. After they finished their drinks the three boys escorted Lana to Ollivanders.

When she entered she asked the old wandmaker "Mr. Ollivander can you make me a wand with hair from a part veela".  
"I can use a part veela, but do you want the hair from anyone in particular" he asked her and she nodded. Then she pulled a few hairs from Draco's hair and handed them to the wandmaker, while he howled in pain. "It will cost 500 galleons to make a 10 inch holly and veela hair" Mr. Ollivander told the girl expecting her to say it was too much.

But instead she pulled out a bag of money and paid him exactly 500 galleons and replied "when will it be done".  
"August 18-" started but Draco cut him off.

"Hey Lala that's your birthday" Draco told her.  
She nodded an ok and they exited the store.  
"How did you know that I was part veela" Draco asked curiously.  
"Blaise told me" Lana said simply

Then they set off to find the boys. They found them in the Quittach supply store. Lana grabbed a Sonic 5000 along with any other quittach related things she would need.  
She left the boys in this store so she could go shop for herself. She walked into 'Put a Spell on Him' a witch lingerie store. Lana picked up a blood red sexy witch lingerie outfit and a voice behind her said "I could see you wearing that".

"I have a boyfriend and I love him, so imagine all you want he's the only one who's going to see me in it" Lana stated before turning around and seeing that it was actually Draco who had said it.  
"Wow love, so who's this boyfriend? Is it someone I know" Draco said.  
She smacked him on the head and said "yeah its you" before kissing him forcefully on the mouth.  
"Let's go get some ice cream love" Draco said kissing her lightly on the lips.  
They bought the outfit and many others. Then, walked out towards the ice cream parlor with his arm around her waist.

"Are you Lana??" a female voice shouted behind them.  
"Yeah what's it to you" Lana shouted while turning around.

Then she realized that it was Ginny.  
"Omg! Ginny its you" she ran to hugged her best friend but Ginny wouldn't let her.  
"Why did you break up with my brother for Hermione" Ginny said firmly.

"I didn't break up for her I was her and besides he was cheating on me with Parkinson and Brown" Lana replied.  
"Oh I guess he didn't tell the whole story and he keeps moping around the house saying Hermione hired someone to break up with him. That bastard" Ginny told her.  
"Yeah, oh this is Draco of course. He's my boyfriend. I have two brothers and a sister; Brian, Lexis and BLAISE" Lana told her giggling.  
"So do you girls want to go get ice cream now" Draco asked.  
"Hell yeah" the girls said together.

They reached the ice cream parlor and the girls sat and talked while Draco got the ice cream.  
"So are you and Harry still dating?"Lana asked her best friend.  
"No I broke up with him on the train home. He was always talking about how hot girls were and if he was willing to talk about girls in front of me imagine what he would do when I'm not around" Ginny replied knowingly and Lana nodded in agreement.

"Ginny are you okay with me dating Draco" Lana asked nervously.  
"As long as he treats you well I fine with him and plus he's better than Ron" Ginny replied easing her friends nerves.

Just then Draco came with three ice creams floating in front of him. Lana had a triple fudge chocolate brownie ice cream. Ginny had vanilla with rainbow sprinkles; While, Draco had a mint chocolate chip.

"So Draco how did you and Lans get together" Ginny inquired.  
"Well, I helped comfort her twice in her time of need" Draco said to Ginny but was stroking Lana's hair.  
"Twice?" said Ginny confused.

"Because of your brother and because of Theodore Nott" Draco said with malice in his voice and Ginny nodded in understanding.

Just then Blaise and Brian came and sat down they were laden with shopping bags seeing as they had picked up Lana and Draco's school supplies for them.  
"Boys this is Ginny my best friend, Ginny this is of course Blaise, you know him, and Brian, he used to go to Durmstrang" Lana introduced them all.

"Boys what are you doing carrying all those bags" Lana said, but before they could reply Lana snapped her fingers and the bags disappeared.

"Okay before I get my robes, lets apparate to Hogwarts so I can be resorted" Lana stated and all the boys nodded but Ginny just stared at her in shock before Lana grabbed her arm and they fell to in front of Hogwarts. Draco caught Lana before she fell and Blaise caught Ginny before her feet even fully touch the ground. The five teenagers walked together to the headmaster's office. Once there Lana flashed her head girls badge and they entered the office.  
"Professor I would like to be resorted seeing as I am no longer Hermione Granger" Lana said to Professor Dumbledore. He smiled and said "go right ahead" while pointing at the hat. As soon as she placed the sorting hat on her head and it placed her in Slytherin.

As the others turned to leave, Ginny asked them to wait for her outside. After a minute or two, Ginny came out of the office and the five disapparated back to Diagon Alley. Seeing as they all needed new robes the group went into Madam Malkins together. The boys went first getting their robes and uniforms quickly then the girls stood on the stools.  
"House?" madam Malkin asked Lana.  
"Slytherin" she replied.  
"House?" madam Malkin asked Ginny.  
"Slytherin" she replied and all of her friends gasped.  
"But you're in Gryfindor" Blaise said.

Ginny shook her head "Not anymore, do you guys really think I'd be able to handle my ex-boyfriend and my cheating brother; without my best friend... I don't think so" she said with a laugh.  
"Gin, you want to stay at my house for the rest of break?"Lana asked.

"Sure let me just owl my mom from your house and grab clothes" Ginny replied excitedly.  
"You won't need clothes, just tell your mom that you're staying at a friend's house" Lana said. Ginny looked confused, but shrugged it off.  
Then, the five disapparated back to Zambini Estate.


End file.
